


Love Between Gluttons

by ProMantis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis
Summary: Two gluttons start to date in secret. But it's kinda hard for the pirate kings to hide it when they are center stage in worlds eyes. Takes place in the same universe as ANJ and is a prequel.
Relationships: Jewelry Bonney/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

It rained on the pirate kings' ship decks. The waves crashed against the boats causing them to shake with enough force to launch barrels of gunpowder and sake overboard. As the crews' respective helmsmen began to steer away, a meeting between the captains start.

"Damn weather" Captain Eustass Kid, The Pirate King of Steel, yelled as his cup of booze spilled on him "I just bought this coat". "Language, Kid" Captain Trafalgar D. Water Law, The Pirate King of Medicine, scolded. "Well sorry, but i didn't expect our ships to sail into a storm" Kid snapped "Besides, Luffy hasn't explained why we are hear?".

"Yeah, did you call us" asked Captain Scratchmen Apoo, The Pirate King of Tunes. Luffy, THE Pirate King, moved his hat so it can reveal a face of annoyance. "We have been chased by the navy ever since we formed. Even when we think they are gone, they come back for round 2" Luffy says in an annoyed tone "So i asked Jinbe to guide the other ships into this storm. Nami said it should be fine as long as we don't split up".

"Wow, look at Mr. Mature here" Kid said in a sarcastic tone "Why the hell didn't you tell us". "Because i knew you would flip out" Luffy responded. "Wow, Luffy said something smart for once" Captain Urouge, The Pirate King of The Sky, said in surprise. "The cards told me that something surprising would happen today and, if what i heard was true, this is it" Said Captain Basil Hawkins, The Pirate King of Magic, in a monotone yet surprised voice.

"Shut up" Luffy yelled causing Urouge and Kid to laugh. "Is this all we are gonna do?" Asked Captain Capone Bege, The Pirate King of Castles. "No, we need to find a way to not constantly be on the navy's radar. We can't land on an island without them destroying it so they can kill us" Luffy said. The Captains that weren't laughing nodded in agreement. "Drake," Luffy said to Captain X Drake, The Pirate King of Militia, who raised his head from his book "Do you have any ideas? Being an ex-navy soldier, you should have any ideas".

Drake stared into space for a bit and then said "We can try to make our movement less traceable. Before i became a member of SWORD, i used to track pirate movement patterns. If we can make our patterns more random, we can at least make it harder for them to track us". Luffy nodded and then asked if anyone had any objections. Law raised his hand and asked "How can we be sure if this works?". Drake, wanting to get back to his book, just said "It's our only option".

Law nodded and decided to retract his objection. Drake's plan would be used after they leave the storm that had increased in intensity. "Zoro, Killer." Luffy yelled "You can unlock the door now, the meeting has concluded". A click came from the door and it opens. Zoro and Killer are on other sides of the door as the captains begin to leave and head to their respective ship.

As Luffy gathered his stuff(a log book for meetings and a stack of plates with the top one having a half eaten steak), he noticed that Jewelry Bonney, The Pirate Queen of Age, still sitting in her chair. "Hey," Luffy said "Why are you still here?".

Bonney stared down before speaking "Do you think i'm useless?". Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "What?" he asked. "DO YOU THINK I'M USELESS?!?!" she yelled at him with tears in her eyes. "Where is this coming from?" Luffy asked as his stuff down. "Kid said that i was the runt of the litter when comes to the alliance. That my devil fruit power is 'useless' and 'completely pathetic'. I tried to get it out of my head but it keep thinking about the tone of voice he used." she then grabbed the steak from the top plate then asked "Do you think i am useless?".

Luffy clenched his fist out of rage and then told Bonney "No, there are other reasons i chose you guys other than kindness and bounties". He grabbed Bonneys free hand, causing her to blush. "I chose you guys because you are all powerful. I chose you for the fact of your fruit. It's an amazing ability". Bonneys eyes widened as she blush harder. "Kid was being an idiot for telling you that and was probably jealous. I mean why would he tell such idiotic things to-" Luffy stopped himself from saying something he might regret.

"What" Bonney said with her face as red as a tomato. "To a strong and beautiful woman like you" Luffy said in an embarrassed tone. He had developed feeling for her since he saw her wanted poster on Sabaody and it was reinforced when he actually met her. He wanted to express his feelings to her after they get off the navy's radar but after seeing her cry, he couldn't hold his feelings anymore.

Bonney dropped the, now cold as ice, steak and stared at Luffy in surprise. Luffy turned around and tried walk away due to embarrassment. Bonney grabbed his shoulder, turned his shoulder, and kissed him. She had developed feeling for him after his participation in the destruction of Enies Lobby, The Impel Down Breakout, The Paramount War, and the defeat of Kaido. Then she met him and she wanted him since then. Now here she is, kissing the man she had a crush on for 3 years.

Luffy was surprised, but he kissed back and hugged her. They break away from the kiss and Luffy then asked "Feeling any better?". She nodded and they walked out the room together. They jumped off the ship they where on(a giant intimidating ship called Rex Nave) and on to the Thousand Sunny.

"Sanji," Luffy yelled "Dinner". "Okay, Captain" Sanji said without looking out of the door. Luffy walked into the kitchen/mess hall with Bonney. Sanji noticed this and realized what was going on. He made them both a large meal for an entire crew and, in less than a hour, it was gone. Luffy then guided her to his room where they fell asleep together.

The next day, they announced that they were dating, much to their crews and other captains with their respective crews surprise. Hawkin yells at himself for thinking Luffy acting smart was the surprise that his cards told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonney and Luffy try to hide their relationship to the world. But the sea has ears and they don't like being lied to.

Luffy and Bonney had been dating for a month now. It had become obvious to the others that their announcement to them wasn't a joke.

After meetings had ended, the two would stay in the room for an hour. They would talk in their sleep about each other, to the point where Franky turned a storage room on the Rex Nave into a bedroom for them so they didn't have to hear Luffy talk in his sleep.

Another thing that was annoying was the navy. They appeared less often since Drake's plan has been put in to use but when they came, it was hard to shake the off their tail. Even when they entered Big Mom's territory to try repair their reputation with her after what happened during Sanji's "wedding" and Luffy claiming the One Piece instead of her, they still kept following them and nearly ruining the meeting.

So with the two captains antics together and the navy trying to track them more, the alliance has been struggling to keep afloat. But then The Strawhat Fleet arrived to visit Luffy and The Strawhats. While talking to Usopp, Bartolomeo asked "What is up with Luffy-senpai? He has been acting different". Usopp was about to answer then realized that if he told him, he would tell the other members of the fleet. Then it would spread until it got in the papers. So he lied and said he was just act serious due to his new status.

The other Strawhats lied as well when asked by the other fleet captains about Luffy's odd behavior.

Zoro said he was angry that he lost to him, Nami said he was busy trying to work off debt to her, Sanji said he just hungry and they were out of food, Chopper said he was getting over a cold, Robin said he was mourning someone he knew that died recently, Franky said he was waiting for something to be built by him, Jinbei said he ate some bad fish and would get over soon, the weirdest was Brook who just jumped overboard when asked and had to fished up. All the excuses not only contradicted each other but where all proven false. Then Cavendish noticed Carrot. They had been dating for a couple of months, so he knew she would have some answers.

"Carrot-Cake, is that you?" he asked, knowing well it was her. She turns around and perks up when she sees him. "CAVENFISH!!!" she yelled as she jumped on him and started rubbing her face against his. "Hey, Carrot-Cake. How have you been?" he asked. "Great" she said. "Great. Say, i have a question" he said. "And i have an answer, what is it?" she said with a tone filled with affection. "Why is Luffy acting weird?". She, without knowing about the other Strawhats trying to cover for him, replied "He and Bonney are dating. Don't tell anyone else, we don't want the world to know".

Cavendish, with Carrot, walked over to the other fleet captains and, with her permission, called a meeting with the other Strawhats.

"So, mind telling us why you called us, Carrot" Zoro asked, annoyed by the fact that she obviously told. She slammed her hands on the table and pointed at her fellow crew. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM ABOUT LUFFY?!?!" she demanded. Chopper, surprised, said "We didn't want them to accidentally say it out loud outside. If it gets out that Luffy and Bonney were dating, we would be hounded by reporters". "You know how Ideo is with secrets," Zoro added "He can't keep mouth shut when he is drunk". Ideo looks away out of embarrassment.

Carrot then asks "They are our friends, i'm pretty sure they wouldn't say anything". Nami then started to cry and said "We want to but we don't want to give those 2 any trouble". "Luffy-senpai would understand, Nami-senpai" Bartolomeo said while trying to comfort her. "You could have Cavenfish, he wouldn't do that to me" Carrot said as tears began to form in her eyes. Cavendish put his hand on her "Carrot-cake, you can leave if you want to now". She walks out of the meeting room(the library) and then went to girl's quarters to cry. Sanji began took shake his head as realized that he was one of the reasons she cried "Listen, i'm sorry. We didn't want to make you guys angry. We just didn't want more attention on us".

Bonney, walking to luffy's room so they can cuddle, noticed Carrot running to the girl's quarters from the library. She walked over and heard the last part. She was infuriated that Luffy's own crew kept their secret from their own subordinates. She opened the door and yelled at the first person she saw, Sanji, "WHY DID YOU HIDE FROM THEM? THEY ARE YOUR SUBORDINATES, YOU SHOULDN'T KEEP IT FROM THEM!". Now cornered, 5 of the Strawhats broke down. Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami stared bawling while Zoro slammed his head against the table out of rage for hiding her secret.

Robin, Franky, Brook, and Jinbei kept to their story about wanting to keep it from the world. Then Ideo, who kept quiet out of embarrassment and rage, piped up "We helped you guys out in both Dressrosa and Raftel, why would we do something so stupid!?!?!". Then the last 4 fell. Robin started to cry as well, Franky started get red out of anger until one arms shock him and caused him to pass out, Brook jumped out the window and into the sea, and Jinbei punched the table hard enough to break that part of it.

After they all calmed down and Brook was fished out again, they all apologized for their idiocy. Leo was first one to accept it follow by Bartolomeo, Cavendish, and Ideo. Sai and Hajrudin took some time before accepting it as well.

Later Bonney told Luffy about what happened and he laughed "That's my crew, always trying to cover for me even if it causes them pain".

Unbeknownst to them, a news coo heard the entire thing and wrote down what happened, it even to a picture of Bonney yelling at Sanji. He flew all the to were Morgans was currently at. He read what happened and decided to destroy the notes. He didn't want to anger the alliance, let alone Luffy and Bonney. He kept the picture, though. He had plan and he wanted to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the ending of the chapter seemed weird. i finished playing Phoenix Wright and want to try to make a Break Down similar to the games.


End file.
